Prisoner of War
by Katrinika
Summary: Arthur worries for Alfred as he fights for his country in the war. Then terrible news arrives. USXUK. Slight AU. Set in the last decade. R&R!


Arthur watched the American news worried to death as he heard the news about soldiers in the Middle East. He wondered, constantly wondered, was Alfred in one of those places? Last time he got a letter it was from there but they might have moved. He prayed to whatever beings were up there to protect his beloved.

He stood walking around the large house that seemed too big for just him. The house that they had bought together. The house where they would live together. He felt like breaking into a new wave of tears as he looked to all the bills on the table. All were final notices. He took a deep breath as he tried to sort through all of them. He would have to call home and ask his brothers for money. He would swallow his pride if it meant preserving the home that he and Alfred made their own. He looked out the window and as he saw the mail man leave the post on the mail box he ran out to see what he had. Here it was, one from Alfred. He kissed the envelope holding it close almost praying that he would find Alfred himself inside the envelope. He walked back in and sat at the kitchen table opening the letter eagerly and unfolding it to read it.

_Hey Arthur,_

_How are you? I'm good, we've managed to stay out of trouble most of the time. I might be getting some time to come home soon. Did you finish painting up the garage? You were making such a fuss about wanting to use it as your canvas. You'd been spending too much time with Veneciano. Hahaha!_

_I miss you. I miss your laughter, your groggy expression until you drink your tea. I need you to remember always how much I love you. This war will be over before you know it and we'll be together every single day. I know you didn't agree with this, I know you worry for me. I promise you I'll be alright. No matter what, I'll return home. Tell little Sofia about me, don't let her forget me before I get there._

_I love you my darling._

Arthur was in tears as he read the letter. Why did that stupid Alfred write all his letters like they were his last?

"Alfred!" He cried sobbing incessantly. It was about half an hour later that the bell rang and Arthur looked up wiping the tears from his eyes and went to open. Italy was there and smiled.

"Ve~ I'm early today Arthur, are you ok?" Veneciano asked and Arthur smiled faintly nodding wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I received a new letter from Alfred… that's all…" he whispered.

"Ve~ is he ok?" He asked and Arthur nodded.

"Sofia is in her crib…" Arthur mumbled and Veneciano smiled and nodded. Arthur watched him go up to the room. Veneciano was lucky. Ludwig had accepted Veneciano's begging and left the army… but not Alfred… no, Alfred had to prove a point, had to be the bloody hero. Veneciano smiled bringing the bright eyed one year old down that cooed and smiled reaching out for him.

"Papa!" She said happily and Arthur sighed reaching out for her cuddling her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Papa has to go work now baby, be a good girl." He said and handed her over to Veneciano who smiled and took her over to his house. Arthur sighed getting dressed for work. He placed the letter safely in his drawer which was full of letters from Alfred.

O

O

O

O

Arthur returned home after a long day at work to find Veneciano there with a little Sofia resting on the small crib besides the couch and before Veneciano an officer of the army.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"Ve~ It was an army official Arthur so I figured you wouldn't want to have missed him." He said. Arthur turned pale as he turned to the man who stood as he entered.

"What happened to Alfred?" He whispered. The man nodded knowing the other wanted to get right to the point.

"Mr. Jones has been taken prisoner by opposing forces along with six other soldiers Mr. Kirkland. We believe they want to exchange them for another prisoner of war that we have." He said.

"Then give them whatever they want!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You must calm down Mr. Kirkland. It's not up to me and it's not such an easy decision to make…" He said Arthur grabbed the man by his jacket.

"My BEST FRIEND AND LOVER has been taken as a prisoner of war leaving ME with UNPAID bills! An infant! And A MORTGAGE TO PAY! You better FUCKING get him back into this house as soon as POSSIBLE! You bastards take men away to the battle field and leave their families to fall into RUIN! You son of a bitch!" he yelled about to try to beat the crap out of him but the man easily stopped his fist from hitting him.

"It's best that you let us handle this. We will make sure to keep you informed Mr. Kirkland." He said and left letting the English man to fall to his knees crying in desperation and worry. The little girl had woken up at some point and was crying now also. Veneciano felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

"Everything will be alright Arthur, you'll see…" he said softly but Arthur shook his head.

"J-just go Vene… please…" he cried and Veneciano nodded standing and petting the baby on the head before leaving. Arthur cried as he reached into the crib taking the baby into his arms and holding her close as they cried together.

O

O

O

O

Arthur sat beside his friend Kiku as they watched the news. He could hear his brothers in the kitchen helping prepare dinner. There were a couple of weeks before Christmas but they'd all flown over to comfort him. At least his bills had been paid. His brothers had generously contributed to that. Veneciano was helping put up the decorations and Germany had been dragged into it so he was helping with the lights.

Little Sofia was pulling herself to stand against the couch and before Arthur noticed she was taking her first steps.

"She's walking! Sofia's walking! Everyone get a camera!" Arthur exclaimed and a loud rush from the house gave way to the three Kirkland siblings coming to see the little one walking whilst Kiku recorded it. Arthur smiled holding his hands before him. "Come to papa Sofia…" He said smiling and she cooed happily as she walked to him and collapsed into his arms. He picked her up laughing and smiling as he kissed her forehead. He looked at the camera laughing softly.

"What are your feelings right now Arthur?" Scotland asked and Arthur smiled with tears in his eyes at the camera before turning to kiss the little one on the cheek.

"So happy and proud of this little tyke." He said kissing her on the forehead earning a giggle from the little one. "If only Alfred were here to see this…" He mumbled and the rest of the men in the house looked at each other.

"Ve~, he'll come home soon and… and he'll be able to see all the videos and pictures we've made." Veneciano said smiling.

O

O

O

O

A week later Arthur dropped to his knees before the news channel.

"_Opposing forces have demanded for two prisoners of war to be released. The government refuses to return both of them and now the opposing forces have declared that they will shoot the soldiers one day at a time until the government has accepted their demands. The group has already claimed its first victim. We don't have the names yet though we know he has blond hair and blue eyes. It's all they will say at this moment."_

Arthur was trembling shaking his head. "No… nonononono!" He rushed to the phone to dial the number of the army official. To shout and him in desperation demanding action and to know who exactly they shot.

O

O

O

O

"Ahhhh! I can't live without him Scotland! I CAN'T! I'll die if they kill him!" He cried against his brother. They hadn't been very close when they were little but when the hard times hit they helped each other however best they could. Wales rubbed his back gently looking at him saddened.

"He could still be alive! Maybe they'll make the exchange in time…" Wales said softly.

"They've already shot three! Oh god what if he's already… NO! It's not FAIR!" He cried.

"Shh… shh… little brother please…" Wales whispered sobbing also trying to soothe Arthur.

"_Breaking News, the surviving prisoners have been made to make a video that has been sent to the authorities. Bear in mind viewers that some scenes might be disturbing."_

Arthur turned to the TV turning up the sound and cried as the four soldiers had their faces revealed. In the middle, there, he saw Alfred alive and well, looking tired but alive.

"Alfred!" He cried wishing he could rush to him and cling to him to never let go.

"_We are the remaining four. Our comrades are being shot promptly at six every morning… we are told to beg the authorities to make the exchange. Please think about our families…" _Alfred then stepped forward.

"_Arthur…" _Arthur gasped looking at him. _"Be strong for me Arthur. I love you." _Alfred said and the guards slammed him against the wall and punched him across the face. Arthur cried trembling with worry and froze when the guard raised the gun to Alfred and the video cut off.

Now Scotland and Wales had never seen their little brother like this, especially when he broke into a fit of laughter. Scotland had to slap him hard to make him snap out of it. And then all Arthur could do was cry.

O

O

O

O

They agreed upon the exchange, with only two more men remaining. They didn't give the names, so the families of the four from the video were waiting. Kiku stood there beside him for support, holding Sofia as they waited. The army plane opened and from it two soldiers walked down and Arthur felt like something exploded in front of his face from the shock. He couldn't help running towards Alfred and clinging to him, hugging and sticking to his clothes like a leech crying his little heart out.

Alfred smiled softly hugging him back.

"I am so, so sorry for putting you through that…" He whispered kissing him on the forehead.

"You idiot! You fucking bloody idiot!" he cried. "I was so worried!" He sobbed. "I was terrified! Alfred~ Please don't ever go back! Don't! Please!" He begged. Kiku smiled bringing the little one over that had her little hands stretched forward towards Arthur.

"Papa~!" she called and Arthur sobbed turning to her and smiling bringing her over and showing her to Alfred.

"Look baby, this is your daddy." He said gently pointing at Alfred who smiled petting her head. She smiled recognising him from all the pictures his papa showed him.

"Dada!" She said happily and Alfred smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"We're going to be ok now…" Alfred promised Arthur kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much Alfred…" Arthur whispered. Alfred smiled giving him another peck on the lips.

"I love you too Arthur."

O

O

O

O

Inspired by this music video in Utube /watch?v=WphevafhNkw&NR=1

(attach at the end of youtube )

Like the vid says

**Dedicated to all the soldiers  
>that contribute to world freedom <strong>


End file.
